Kidnapped
by Forever Courage
Summary: In a fight against a Nighlock Emily and Mia get kidnapped! Can the guys save them before its to late? Will they be able to save them in time? Or will they fight eachother too much and lose themselves along the way? first fanfic so no flames
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Ranger Samurai.**

One day the rangers were training outside when they heard the Gap Sensor go off. They raced into the common room.

"Nighlock in the park." Ji said.

"Alright. Lets go guys." Kevin said. The rest nodded and ran towards the park. When they got there they saw a swamp green Nighlock with chains hanging from its body and dark black eyes.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up! Bow down rangers to Javier!" the Nighlock told them.

"Like we care who you are," Mike yelled.

"Yeah! We're going to take you down!" Emily followed up. "Now stop talking let's fight. Samurizer! Go go Samurai!" they all yelled except Antonio.

"Samurai morpher! Gold power!" when they were all morphed they yelled "Samurai Rangers Ready!" and posed.

"Moogers attack!" Javier yelled, the rangers charged to fight they beat the moogers easy but when they got to the Nighlock things got hard. Mike and Kevin did a team attack but the Nighlock just slashed at them and they fell to the ground and struggled against something.

"Hey why cant I get up?' Kevin asked

Javier laughed (as well as a Nighlock can) and said, "Of course not. You're tied up by my invisible chains!" next came Antonio and Jayden. Antonio used his Barracuda Blades but Javier got a lucky hit and Antonio fell to the ground. Jayden came up to protect his friend and used his Fire Smasher. He did well for a while but soon Javier used one of his chains and wrapped him against a tree.

"Haha now only little yellow and pink are left."

Emily and Mia ran towards him " Yeah we're the only ones left but you should scared!" they hacked and slashed but were overpowered.

Javier threw them at a brick wall and as soon as they hit it they demorphed.

"Hm seems I'm drying up. Well might as well take some souvenirs with me." and with that Javier took Emily and Mia and disappeared through a gap. "Oh god what are we goanna do." Jayden muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

To wolfgirl777769 thank you for reviewing! My first one and good one thx! And thx to Psycho tangerine for the great tip. Like I said this is my first story so I'm still kinda new at this. To all my other viewers please review even if you don't have an account.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

At the Shiba house the rangers were panicking. " What the hell are we gonna do? We don't know where they are and they can be in hell or in a world full of unicorns for all we know!" Mike said as he punched the wall. The Kevin and Antonio flinched when Mike broke the wall and look at each other.

Jayden remained emotionless but said " We can't let go after them without a plan. We need to think this over carefully and strategically."

Mike snapped his head up and lunged for Jayden. He pinned him down a growled " You're girlfriend is in who knows where in who knows what condition and you don't even care!"

Jayden got an evil glint in his eye and Mike started to feel a little scared Jayden pushed mike of him and shoved him on the wall. "Don't you dare say I don't care about Mia! I love her and I don't know what I'd do if I lost her."

Mentor Ji came in and cried "Jayden put Mike down now!" Jayden reluctantly put mike down and stormed off to his room. Mike glared at the rest of them and did the same as Jayden" would someone please tell me what's going on?" Ji said. Kevin and Antonio told him what happened.

"Oh dear god," Ji said. They went into the common room and sat down trying to think of what to do.

"Hey," Antonio said, " Why are we just sitting here? Why don't we go back to where we fought Javier and see if we can find their samurizers. If we don't have it they do and that means we can track them down." Kevin brightened up "Antonio you're a genius!" Kevin ran to get mike while Ji got Jayden. "Give me some credit. I have my golden moments," Antonio grumbled.

Samurai:

When Mia woke up she tried to get up but moaned in pain and she held her head. Then she remembered what had happened.

OH MY GOD! EMILY!" She looked for her little sister and when she saw her Mia raced to her and gently lifted her head.

She examined the wound then ripped off a piece of her already torn clothes and wrapped it around her head using it as a makeshift bandage. When she was done she laid Emily's head on her lap.

"Emily. Wake up. I need you to wake up Em." Emily groaned and fluttered her eyes open. "What happened Mia? Why does my head hurt so badly? " Mia looked down at her sadly and said "Em don't you remember? That Nighlock Javier kidnapped us. We were thrown into a wall you got the worst of it and when we were unconscious he brought us here. Wherever here is."

Emily's eyes widened in realization. " Oh god. What are we gonna do?"

" I don't know Em. But we will get out I promise,"Mia said with determination in her eyes. " And plus the guys are probably looking for us right now. They're probably worried sick and are on their way right now."

Emily smiled and said " you're right Mia. We just gotta keep a positive attitude and believe in them."

"Atta girl. Now come on. Lets get some sleep. We'll need all the energy we have."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews! They really motivate me to write and give me inspiration. If you have any ideas I would be happy read and consider them. Now for some sad news, I won't be able to update until Fridays or the weekends because I have soccer and basketball after school everyday so I'm kinda busy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Rangers

The guys were all gathered at the park looking high and low for Mia's and Emily's samurizer. They had split up to cover more ground and decided to meet back at the Shiba house when they were done. Mike had gone over and looked by the playground. Kevin looked by the field. Antonio looked at the kids to see if any of them had picked them up thinking they were toys. Jayden looked by the shops.

With Mike he was having a hard time looking like a calm person going out and enjoying that there was no monster attacking, which he was supposed to do. He half did half didn't want to find Emily's samurizer. He wanted to find it because he'd know that the Nighlock didn't have it. He didn't want to find it because that would mean Emily would have it with her hopefully. Either that or the Nighlock had it. But no matter what he was scared for Emily. He was scared for Mia but Emily was his girlfriend and wanted more than anything to have her by his side, and Mia was older than Emily and can take care of herself.

"I better get going and meet up with the others."

With Kevin he was getting hopeful because he hasn't found Emily's and Mia's summarizers yet. He wasn't getting his hopes up though. The field was big and he could've easily over looked it. Kevin was nervous and scared for Emily and Mia but had to be the rock for the others so they wouldn't breakdown. Jayden was usually strong and showed no emotion but since it was Mia who disappeared he was a mess. He would keep mumbling and blame to himself for what happened.

"I'm not gonna find them here may as well wait for the others."

With Antonio he was having a hard time keeping cool when all he wanted was to go up to every kid and search them for the samurizers. He was afraid that Mia and Emily would get hurt before they could find them. He was afraid that they would be to late and Emily and Mia would be… Antonio didn't want to think about it.

"I can't find them. Guess I'll wait for the others."

Jayden was looking around the shops trying to look average but failed epically. He could feel the people's stares and decided that he looked weird so he just sprinted down the sidewalk.

"Wait what am I doing? I can just track them down with my samurizer."

Jayden opened his samurizer and typed in Mia's number and stared at it willing for nothing to show. As if Fate hated him a pink blinking light showed on his samurizer.

"Maybe the Nighlock decided to give Mia back. Oh and Emily.

He ran and turned pass a corner accidentally knocking into a mother and child coming out of a Maggie Moos (real cream shop). He felt bad about focusing on Mia more than Emily but he was terrified for Mia. He couldn't live without her and if he was to late to save her he didn't know what he'd do. He had so many questions in his head as he was running like is it possible Javier brought her back? Did Mia just drop it when he took her? He looked back at his samurizer and rounded one more corner and ran into an alley. Then he slowed down a little to a jog and thought

"Maybe this is a trap. Shoot I should've brought the others first."

Jayden slowed to a walk and looked around for traps. He didn't see any but what he did see was blood marks on the brick wall and two samurizers on the ground.

"Shoot."

Samurai:

Emily woke up when she heard heavy footsteps on the earth floor. She gently woke Mia up.

"Come on Mia wake up someone's coming."

Mia woke up instantly and looked at Emily with fear in her eyes. Emily wrapped Mia in a comforting hug but when the door opened a blinding light appeared and two strong arms roughly pulled them apart.

"Ow! What the heck?" Emily said

Mia and Emily felt ropes being tied to their wrists and ankles "Oh shut up little girl. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You tell me where the samurai hide and tell me what the sealing symbol is. And don't even try to say you don't know! You've been around the red ranger for months! There's no way you can't know!" Javier said as he forced them down into a kneeling position.

"We would never betray our friends that way! And plus we don't know what the symbol is. No matter what you think or been told we don't know." Mia said

The Nighlock paced around the two kneeling rangers and said "Pity. I was hoping we could do this in a civilized way but I guess not."

"What the hell do you know about civilized? Emily growled

Javier got angry with this and slapped Emily hard in the face and kicked her in the ribs hard enough to knock her over.

"Emily!" Mia cried.

Emily groaned on pain and tried to get up but couldn't do that to her bonds.

"That's what happens if you disrespect me. Now Memoryface! Get in here!" Javier called out

A new Nighlock which Mia and Emily presumed was Memoryface came in. Memory face had a twisted red body and a kind of explosion type of hair like something was going to burst out and second. He had three faces one confused, one pained, and one sad.

"Now Memoryface I want you to…" Javier whispered the rest and Memeoryface just grinned

He walked over to Mia and put his hands on her head. She tried to squirm away but Memoryface had a strong grip. All six eyes started to glow red and Mia cried out in pain and passed out.

"Mia!" Emily cried out but was punched in the gut by Javier.

After a while Mia regained consciousness and Memoryface started talking,

"That red ranger doesn't want you. You aren't good enough and always make the guys fight over you. Especially those blue and red rangers. They hate you're cooking and always talk behind you're back."

"Mia snap out of it! He's lying! "Emily cried out hating to see her best friend in pain. She was met her with a kick in the legs by Javier. She bit her lip trying not to cry out for Mia's sake.

When memory face was done he let go of Mia and she collapsed on the ground. Emily rolled over to her and checked to see if she was all right.

"Mia! Mia are you ok? Don't worry what he said wasn't true."

Mia hugged Emily tight, which made her wince in pain, but she didn't complain and just held her. Mia cried into Emily's chest trying to tell herself that what he said wasn't true.

Emily glared at Javier " and said "You monster!" You stupid insolent monster! That was cruel even for a Nighlock"

"Well at least I'm a Nighlock that tells the truth." He said

Mia just cried harder at that and Emily who was so angry at Javier did something that she was so proud of. She threw a stone at the Nighlock's head. He turned around with an evil eye and Emily kneeled in front of Mia as protectively as she could. Javier got closer and threw chains at Emily who got caught in them and pulled hard against the wall. Emily groaned in pain and Javier just went full force and punched her in the ribs. Emily cried out in pain, which caught Mia's attention.

"No Emily!" Mia screamed.

Javier ignored Mia, which Emily was grateful for. She didn't want Mia to get hurt anymore than she had to. Javier then struck her face and kneed her gut again. He let Emily down from the chains and caught her before she fell to the ground. He pulled her arms behind her and crushed them in his Nighlock grip. Emily was in so much pain and started to scream for it to stop. Javier threw Emily into the wall a couple more times then left with one more thing to day

"Good luck rangers. You're gonna need all you can get if you're gonna survive here."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey back again and sorry for taking so long. I'm pretty busy with basketball and soccer. So here goes please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Jayden stared at the samurizer in his head and thought one thing.

"Mia doesn't have her samurizer. What the hell am I gonna do?"

Jayden took deep breaths trying to calm himself but couldn't. He was having a breakdown and just stared at the object in his hand. He eventually slumped against the wall and cried.

With the others they all had met up at the Shiba house and sat in the common room waiting for Jayden to came back. They all just sat there because no one had anything to report.

"So no one found the girl's samurizers?" Kevin asked

"Well everyone that's here. I wonder where Jayden went. He should be back by now," Antonio said.

The others agreed but all of them were to nervous to say anything else. Mike was praying to every god he knew about for Jayden not to find the samurizers.

"Please God. Please Yahweh. Please Vishnu. Please Zeus," Mike silently prayed.

Just then Jayden walked in sluggishly, swaying slightly was if he was drunk. The others heard the door opened and ran to find out if Jayden had found anything.

"Dude did you find anything?" Mike asked but then looked at him more closely and said "Whoa. Dude you alright?"

Jayden shook his head and held out two things and the others instantly knew what they were without even looking.

"No," Mike said. "NO!" He cried.

"Wait Jayden where exactly did you find these?" Kevin asked intensely.

Jayden looked up for the first time since he found the samurizers.

"Found them in an alley between Sears and the park. About 20ft. from where we fought Javier."

Kevin smiled and said "Ok we know they don't have their samurizers now, but we do know the Nighlock doesn't have them either. And if we go back to the sight where Jayden found the samurizers that's probably where Mia and Emily got kidnapped. Maybe Antonio can download a symbol into Mia's and Emily's samurizers and we can use that to track them down!"

Antonio jumped up from his stool and said "Kevin that's golden! But there's one problem. We don't know what symbol to program."

" I can find one I'm sure. There're a lot of ancient scrolls and books here. One of them has to have a symbol that'll work."

" Kevin, Antonio you guys are excused from training while you work. Mike you and I have to keep up our game incase Javier or some other Nighlock shows up," Jayden said hopefully.

Kevin got to work instantly and got reading as soon as they all left to do whatever they wanted since they got a break. He was currently reading '_The Art of Mastering Symbols'. _ Mike went to sleep and wad currently having a nightmare about Emily getting killed. Jayden went outside to train while his mind wondered over to Mia. Antonio was thinking of a back up plan incase this one didn't work.

Samurai:

When Javier had left Mia's and Emily's bonds disappeared. Mia crawled over to Emily crying muttering to herself that it was all her fault. Emily was unconscious do to the pain. Mia tried to stop the bleeding, but it was hard considering she didn't have any bandages and Emily was bleeding all over.

"I'm so sorry Emily. This is all my fault. All mine."

"Mia why are you sorry?"

Mia looked up and saw that Emily had woken up while Mia was trying to dress her wounds. Mia felt tears sting her eyes as she smiled. Mia threw her arms around the younger girl and cried.

"Ow! Mia not so hard please, " Emily whispered.

Mia realized her mistake and immediately loosened her grip but still had her little sister in her arms.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Emily. I was just scared because Javier beat you pretty bad so I kinda freaked out. And you haven't woken up since then and… I'm sorry Emily. For everything."

Emily looked up at Mia confusedly and said "Mia why are you blaming yourself for this. There's no way you could've known any of this was going to happen. And _I_ chose to defend you. _I_ chose to throw that rock at him. I knew that nothing good was going to happen to me if I did, but I knew if I didn't do anything then he would've thought that we're weak and that we don't care for each other. I won't let him think that. Mia you can't blame yourself for ANY of this. I won't let you,"

Mia looked down at the injured girl in her arms and said, " Thanks Emily I owe one."

"I'll remember that. Hey how're you holding up? That Nighlock hurt you just as bad as it did to me."

" I'm fine. He just showed stuff I don't want to see."

Emily looked over at Mia with concern. "Mia, what did he show you?"

"Emily its nothing really." Mia lied but Emily knew better.

"Mia, you're a horrible liar. Now tell what really happened."

Mia sighed in defeat and said, "He showed me Jayden dumping me because I'm not strong enough. He showed him and Kevin yelling at each other. He showed everyone throwing away my cooking and whispering about me when I wasn't paying attention."

Emily looked up at her best friend sadly and said "Mia you know that the Nighlock was lying right? Jayden loves you and wouldn't give you up for the world. Kevin would never do anything to hurt you. He loves you but understands that you're heart lies somewhere else. And as for everyone talking behind your back, no one has ever talked about you in a bad way. And if I ever hear the guys say anything I will personally beat the crap out of them."

Mia smiled at Emily and said "You're right Em. Thanks for knocking some sense into me."

" No problem Mia. What are friends for? Now we should get some rest. I bet you ten bucks we're going to have a rough day tomorrow."

" Yeah you're right Em. Oh if you wake before I do and something hurts wake me up," Mia said as she gently laid Emily down on the ground and tried to make her comfortable.

Emily barely nodded her head before she drifted off to sleep. Mia finally got a close look at Emily and was appalled and what she saw. She had a black eye, and a busted lip. She probably had a broken jaw to. Her arms were bruised all over and her wrist was at an awkward angle.

"Probably sprained," Mia thought.

Where there should've been tan skin on her stomach there were purple and blue bruises.

"Those must be broken or bruised," Mia thought

Emily's legs were cut up pretty bad and had multiple bruises. Mia gently turned Emily over so she was on her stomach and examined her back. Her clothes were torn and she had a lot of cuts and bruises.

"Poor thing," Mia thought as she laid Emily down again. "Must be in a lot of pain. It's hard tell though. I mean she can hide her negative emotions and thoughts really well."

Mia laid down next to Emily and thought "Guys get here quick. I don't know if we can take much more of this. And it's only the first day. Please Jayden please hurry," after that she went to sleep praying the guys would save her and Emily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thank you too the few people reviewed. To everyone else I encourage you to review. It really inspires to write. Anyways here goes the story.**

** I don't own anything:**

The next day Kevin was just finishing his book but hadn't found any symbol that could help. He put down the book and picked another one from the shelf called

_Symbols and their wonders_. He flipped to the first page right as Mike walked in with his training uniform on.

"Hey dude. Found anything?" Mike asked.

"No, not yet. But I'm sure its somewhere here. I can feel it. " Kevin said with determination in his eyes.

Mike nodded and said "If you need any help I'm here and so are the Jayden and Antonio. " Mike still was a little angry with Jayden for the night before but he knew that Jayden was right.

Kevin nodded and went back to reading. Mike walked outside and saw Jayden and Antonio talking.

"Hey guys what's up?" Mike asked

Antonio waved but Jayden turned his back and picked up a katana and started hitting a dummy.

Mike walked over to Jayden and said "Alright dude I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did, but I was scared and angry with myself and I kind of took it out on you. I'm sorry."

Jayden turned around and smiled "Its ok Mike. We're all scared but we need to stay strong and if that Nighlock comes back then he'll get the beating of a lifetime because no one kidnaps our girls. Right Mike?"

Jayden out his hand out and Mike shook it and smiled. "Come one," Jayden said, " lets go train."

Mike, Jayden, and Antonio (since he didn't have to program anything yet) trained all day. Ji went out to watch for a little while and was surprised at how focused they were.

"The girls being gone must have a big effect on the boys' minds," Ji thought

He walked back into the house and saw Kevin reading with piles of books around him. Kevin was currently reading _Symbols and Their Powers_. He was about half way through but looked frustrated.

"Haven't found anything yet?"

Kevin looked up and saw Ji and sighed. "No, and I'm starting to lose hope. I know I've just started but I thought I could've found SOMETHING by now."

Kevin buried his face in his hands and sighed again. Ji walked over and put a hand on his shoulder and said "Why don't I help you for a little while. You look like you could use the company."

Kevin looked up and smiled "Thanks Ji."

"No problem now lets see." Ji looked around and picked up a book and started to read.

**Samurai:**

Mia woke up first and walked around their little cave like dungeon trying to find a way out. She examined the walls to find any weak spots but found none. There were no windows and the door was bolted shut and only a Javier could open the door.

Mia heard a noise behind her and then a groan. She turned around and saw Emily awake and trying to get up. She raced over to the younger girl and helped her up.

When she could stand on her own Mia let go and said "Hey Emy. How're you feeling?"

"I've been better but I can stand up so that's a good start. "

Mia smiled at Emily's positive outlook on everything. That was one of the personalities Emily had the Mia wished she had.

"Mia?" Emily asked.

"Yeah Emy?"

"Do you think the guys will come get us?

I don't think even Xandred could stop then from saving us. But we shouldn't lean on them too much. We should probably think of an escape plan."

Emily nodded and started to look around. They were in a dark cell made of rock. There was no furniture or anything to sleep, eat or be entertained with. Their only source of light was coming from a small window that was unbarred, but was to high for either of them to reach.

Emily's face brightened as she got an idea.

"Mia I know…"

Just then Javier came in with an evil grin on his face.

"Good you rangers are up. Boy do I have a treat for you guys today."

Mia and Emily were scared when he said this. Nighlocks never did any good so when he said he had a treat for them; they knew it was going to be a painful day.

"Come here Yellow," the Nighlock ordered.

Mia got up and shielded Emily and cried out "NO! Please you've done enough to her. Let her go!"

Javier grinned and said, "You care a lot about the little one don't you? Well this is going be fun."

He walked over and threw Mia out of the way and sent chains to tie her up against the wall.

"Since you care so much about Yellow here. I'm sure you'll be more than willing to tell what the sealing symbol."

"No! I have no idea what the symbol is! Please you've got to believe me!'

Javier picked Emily up who was trembling in fear. She didn't want to get beaten again. She was still hurting from the last time.

" Last chance Pink. Tell me what the sealing symbol is and little Yellow an go free.'

"Please let her go! I don't know what it is and neither does she'

"Well I gave you time to submit but it looks like she'll have to pay the price."

And with that he threw Emily up in the air and on her way back down he punched as hard as he could. She hit the wall with an audible _Crack. _

"No please don't hurt her! Take me instead!" Mia cried out.

Javier picked Emily up and turned to Mia "I've seen the way you act around her. You're her big sister and you don't want _anything _to happen to her. So you see if she gets hurt then you'll be more than willing to tell me what I want to know.

Mia shook her head with tears streaming down her face.

"Very well. Now thanks to you little Yellow will have to endure my torture."

Javier took Emily by the legs and swung her around a couple times then threw her in to the wall. Emily gave a cry of pain and slid to the floor. Javier advanced towards her and when he got there he kicked her hard in the ribs. She rolled a little and when she stopped Javier picked her up and slammed her against the wall. Mia screamed for him to stop hurting her little sister but he wouldn't listen. He put chains around her and when she was secure he punched her in the shoulder. Mia heard _pop _and Emily screaming in pain. He continued to punch her in the arms, legs, ribs, and head for a little while until he got bored. He willed the chains to release her and when she fell to the floor he grabbed her by the shirt and did one more powerful throw and she crashed against the hard rock wall.

"Haha well that was fun. Take this as a warning rangers. If you don't tell me what the symbol is then you will be in for the hell of your lives."

Javier left them and slammed the door behind him and locked it up tight.

When Javier left the chains around Mia disappeared and she fell to the ground. When she looked around and she saw blood stains on the walls and ground. She saw a huge crack in the wall and below it was Emily on the ground looking broken and bloody, Mia ran over to her and rolled her on her back. She checked for a pulse and found none.

**And that's a wrap. Sorry for the cliffy but it seemed like the right time to end it. Please R/R.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone how is everyone? Well I got hurt playing soccer and tore my ACL and don't know when I'll be back so I'll be able to update a lot more. I want to say thanks to Lily Hanson for favoring my story! Love all your stories and it means a lot to me that you like mine too.

It had been 4 days since the girls' disappearance and the guys were no closer to finding them then they were at the beginning. Mike was outside training with Jayden and Kevin and Ji were searching through the old archives, trying to find a rescues symbol. Antonio was out running errands since Ji was helping Kevin.

Jayden and mike were in a heated sparring session when mike threw his katana at Jayden and when he used his own katana to block it Mike ran in and finished Jayden off with a jump kick to the chest.

"Wow Mike you're getting really good," Jayden complimented. Jayden had noticed that like was a lot better than he was at the beginning.

"Thanks Jay. Coming from the big bad red guy that MUST mean I'm good!" Mike exclaimed.

"No doubt mike. Now that Nighlock better pray he doesn't show up again or else he'll get the whooping of a lifetime!" Jayden said encouragingly.

Inside Ji was watching the while affair and smiled happily. Mike and Jayden were becoming very good partners. They were powerful alone but together they looked unstoppable.

However Kevin was a different matter. He looked over at the young man and sighed at the sight. Kevin was staring at an old scroll, but had a frustrated look on his face.

"Kevin I think you should take a break. You've been at it for days and you look like you haven't slept." Ji said with concern. It wasn't healthy to work yourself this hard.

"I'm fine Mentor. Plus I'm the only one who can read Japanese, other than Jayden but I still think he's hurting inside and I don't want to put anymore pressure on him," Kevin said.

"I get your point Kevin but you need to rest. At least for a little while, it's evening now so you go sleep and once Antonio gets back ill start making dinner. After dinner you can start searching again if you feel up to it." Ji compromised.

Kevin thought about it for a moment then nodded and headed for his room.

Meanwhile Antonio was walking out of the grocery store when he walked passed the place where the girls were kidnapped.

"I'm sorry girl. We just weren't strong enough and you two had to pay the price. Wait a minute what's that?" he asked himself as he continued to walk down the alley.

On the ground was a message etched in the ground. It said, "_Help! Mining area south side. 8 miles far, 4 miles deep. Please help"_

**Samurai**:

Mia was panicking and started to push on Emily's chest trying to get her to breathe again.

"Come on Em. you've got to breathe for me. Come on Emily wake up! You can't leave me like this!"

Mia gave up and cried over her best friend's body franticly trying to get hey to breathe again. In a different room Javier was watching the whole thing. He laughed at Mia's misery. Just then a Dayu appeared and looked like she was to kill the nearest thing. But Javier took notice of it.

"What did I tell you Dayu? Isn't my plan brilliant? Now Pink's tears raise the Sanzu River ten fold!" Javier exclaimed.

"It would be if these caverns didn't prevent the tears from going into the Netherworld!" Dayu yelled. She pulled Javier into a Gap and added "Master Xandred isn't going to be happy with you."

While the Nighlock were arguing Mia was kneeling over Emily's body trying to convince herself that this was all a dream. That Emily was still alive and that they were in the Shiba House sleeping off the soreness from their victory over Javier.

"Its all just a dream. Its all just a dream." But deep down she knew that this was all true.

Emily's POV

"Am I dead?" I wonder.

The last thing I remember was Javier throwing me against the wall and then the pain. After that I blacked out…and then what? I was walking around in darkness trying to figure out what was going on.

"Come on Em. you've got to breathe for me. Come on Emily wake up! You can't leave me like this!" I heard a voice call. It sounds like Mia but shouldn't she be here with me? And then I realized that I wasn't there in that cell anymore. Where I was I had no idea but what I did know was that I needed to get back to Mia.

I heard crying and I knew that it was Mia so I tried to walk towards the sound. As I kept walking I saw a bright light ahead and then…

**Another cliffy! Sorry this one is shorter than the others but that's how it's got to be. Anyways look at my story more often because more chapters will be up soon. Remember to R/R!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone hope everything is good. I'm sorry that I didn't uodate sooner but I was at my teams scocer tournament and I wanted to support them. Anyways I want to thank Lily Hanson for letting me use one of her ideas in my story and I will mention the idea at the end of the chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and please if you haven't already please send one in. anyways here's the latest chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own P.R.S. or Lily Hanson's idea**

In the dungeon Mia was still crying over her dead friend's body. She couldn't believe that her teammate who was practically her sister be dead. She had so much energy it was hard to believe that all that life just disappeared.

"Why couldn't it have been me? Why did she have to get hurt and…" Mia didn't want to think of it. Looking at Emily's body was bad enough. Mia turned her back on Emily's lifeless body and cried some more.

"Ugh… Mia? Oh… why does everything hurt?" Mia heard a voice whisper.

She was startled and looked around the room, searching for the unknown person.

"Mia what are you doing?" The voice said again and this time Mia spun around and landed in a fighting stance. But when she saw where the voice was coming from she screamed in joy and ran towards the voice and wrapped her arms around it.

"Oh my god I can't believe you're alive," Mia whispered into Emily's ear as she hugged her little sister. "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again Emy! I thought I lost you."

"Its okay Mia. I'm fi… well maybe not fine but I'm not dead." Emily said.

Truth was Emily was anything but fine. She was hurting all over and felt really lightheaded. She could feel the cold hard floor on her back and most of her clothes were torn so that didn't help keep her warm. But where there were still intact clothes they were sticking to her because of all her blood.

Mia noticed her discomfort and released her from her hug and gently lowered her to the floor. She looked around for anything to keep Emily warm but saw nothing.

"Sorry Emily there's nothing in here that'll keep you warm but still try to get some sleep. I don't know when Javier will come back but we better be prepared." Mia said. Emily nodded and slowly drifted off to sleep. Mia sat there and stared at the younger ranger and sighed.

"Guys where are you? We need you and I don't think Emily can take another visit from Javier. Please wherever you guys are, hurry."

The next day Mia the first one to wake up and saw that they're "food" was already there, but there was less today than ever before.

"They must still think that Emily is still dead." Mia thought as she tried to split the food evenly. The food consisted of a small piece moldy bread and a meager bowl of some kind of soup.

"Food here?" Emily asked as she tried to get up from the ground but just fell down and groaned in pain.

"Hey don't strain yourself Em. You're still recovering from what happened. And yeah the foods here but there's less than before. The probably still think you… haven't woken up yet."

Emily nodded and Mia brought the food over. She handed Emily her portion and started to eat her own.

"Emily?"

"Yeah Mia?"

"What happened yesterday? I mean you were…" Mia took a deep breath and continued, "I mean when you were dead. You were like that for fifteen minutes and I thought for sure that I would never see you…alive again."

Emily thought for a minute than replied, "It's kind of hard to explain. But this is what I remember. I remember Javier throwing me into the wall and pain exploding throughout my body and then I think I blacked out. I woke up in darkness and I couldn't see anything except the dark. I knew I wasn't in our cell but I didn't think I was dead either. And then I heard your voice calling out and I heard crying. That's when I tried to walk towards you but it felt like I was walking up Mt. Everest. It was easy at first but got harder and harder and then I started to feel pain that gradually got worse and worse. Then when I got to what felt like the top I was hit with a blinding white light. And then I guess that's when I woke up." Emily finished with a deep breath. She got tears in her eyes as she remembered how terrifying the experience was.

Mia again could sense her discomfort and pulled her into a hug and they finished their meal in silence. When it was over Mia let go of Emily and walked over and inspected the walls.

"Hey Emy, before Javier came in last time you said you had an idea of how to get out of here. What is it?" Mia asked without turning around.

"Well I'm not sure if this will work but since we are surrounded by earth walls I was thinking maybe I could use some symbol power and send the guys a message. If we found out where we are then they could come rescue us."

"Mia turned around with a smile on her face and exclaimed "Emily that's an amazing idea! But are you sure that you're alright?"

Emily nodded and tried to get up again but failed and fell to the floor. Emily groaned and Mia came over and helped her up.

"There's one more thing we have to do before we send the message though. We need to find out where we are." Mia nodded and helped Emily walk over to the door.

"But how are we going to get out of the cell? We can't open the door without the key and we would have to be _really _lucky for Javier to have left the door unlocked." Mia said with a disappointed look.

Emily smirked and said, "You'd be surprised at just how stupid these Nighlock get if they think they've won." As Emily said that last word she pushed on the door, which swung open smoothly. Mia just stared at the door with her jaw hanging open.

"Wow that's just…" Mia didn't have any words that could express how stupid that was of the Nighlock.

"I know Mia, but I'm not complaining. So lets get going before we get caught." Emily said and nudged Mia. Mia helped Emily walk out and they were making good progress since Javier wasn't around and most of the moogers were sleeping on the job. They rounded another corner when they overheard Dayu screaming at Javier.

"You stupid insolent fool! How could you not know that these mines don't allow tears to go down into the Sanzu River? Especially since we are eight miles into the south side of this mine! Plus we are four miles deep! Master Xandred specifically told you _not _to come here! God you are in so much trouble." Dayu screamed at Javier.

Mia and Emily looked at each other with big smiles in their faces and made their way back to their cell. They knew if they had tried to escape they would have been caught for sure. When they got back they went over to the nearest wall and they looked at each other again.

"Are you sure you want to do this Emily? We can wait a little while so you can recover more. I know that you're still hurting and I don't want to push you into this." Mia said, concern evident in her voice.

Emily nodded and said, "I have to do this Mia. The sooner we get out the better."And with that Emily began writing on the wall. Even at the beginning it was hard and as she kept writing she bagan to shake and sweat. She drew a kanji symbol and then collapsed and Mia caught her. Mia gently laid Emily down on the floor and read the message.

"_Help! Mining area south side. 8 miles far, 4 miles deep. Please help!"_

"Wow that must've taken a lot of symbol power. That is one strong girl." Mia thought as she laid down to sleep.

"Please get this message guys and don't do anything stupid."

**And that's chapter seven! Again I want to say thanks to Lily Hanson for letting me use her idea, which was the making a symbol with using a samurizer. I also want to say thanks to Wolfgirl777769 for supporting me throughout the entire story! I'm not done with it but in think she's worth mentioning. To everyone out there please please please R/R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while but it's been kind of stressful lately. Anyways I would appreciate is you would review. I got only one or two reviews for the last chapter. Even if you don't have an account you can still review if you want to. Anyways on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Antonio stared at the message and tried to process the information.

"_The girls sent a message? How is that possible? They don't have their samurizers. I have to get back to the Shiba house and tell the others."_

Antonio traced a symbol in the air and spun it into the message. When the symbol hit it the message popped out of the ground and Antonio picked up and pout it in his pocket. Then Antonio raced back home and when he got there he burst the door and yelled "Guys get over here!"

Jayden came over followed by Mike and Kevin. They looked anxiously and sat him down on his stool.

"Antonio what happened." Jayden asked nervously.

Antonio took a deep breath and took out the message and gave it to Jayden. Jayden read it then looked up in utter shock.

"How…" He asked and Antonio shook his head.

"I don't know how either but now we know."

"Know what?" Mike asked and took the message and read it. Like Jayden whwen he was done he stared into space. Then he suddenly jumped for joy and started cheering.

Kevin looked at him crazy and said "Ok not even a new video game has gotten him this excited. What's going on?"

Antonio handed the message over to Kevin who read it. When he was done reading it he read it again, and again. When he was done reading it for the third time looked up asked quietly "are we sure this them? I mean it could be trap."

Jayden shrugged and said "Its our only lead we need to go down to that mine."

Mike stopped cheering and said "Yeah! We need to go get them. Like right now!" and with hat he ran to his and Kevin's room and started.

The others shrugged and went to start packing. After a half an hour they all met by the door. They all nodded at the same time and opened the door and headed out to find their girls.

As they got closer to the mining area they could see more moogers guarding it.

"Ok how should we do this?" Mike asked.

Jayden smirked and said, "Follow my lead".

He sprinted to a rock and hid the shadow. The others followed him and once they were all over Jayden ran to the next rock. This went on until they got tp the entrance.

Kevin turned to Antonio and asked, "Do you have the message?"

Antonio nodded and took out the message and handed it over to Kevin. Kevin read it and said " Ok we need to go eight miles in and then go four miles down."

Mike nodded and asked "How are we going to get to the girls without being noticed?"

They all looked to Jayden who said, "I can't believe I'm saying this but we can't not be noticed. So we'll have to fight our way to them. But we need to be quick and quiet when we fight. We don't know where Javier is hiding."

Mike grinned and took the lead and plunged into the darkness within the mine. The others followed and the fighting began.

**Samurai:**

The girls were resting when Mia woke up with an uneasy feeling. She got up and walked over to Emily and woke her up. Emily groaned when she opened her eyes and shut them again.

"Come on Emy you've got to wake up." Mia said and gently shook Emily.

"Five more minutes." Emily groaned but opened her eyes and sat up with Mia's help.

Mia smiled and said, "Isn't that better? Anyways how do you feel?"

Emily glared playfully and said, "I feel fine how about you?"

Mia frowned and said, "Emily tell me the truth. There is _no way_ anyone can take a beating that bad and say their fine."

Emily sighed and said, "Ok fine. My ribs like they've been crushed then glued together and crushed again. My legs like they've been they've been eaten by fire ants because of all the cuts and my shoulder hurts a lot. My back is hurts pretty bad and my head feels like it's split half."

Mia sat down and pulled Emily into a hug and said, "Don't worry Em the guys will be here soon. We sent the message to the place where we got kidnapped so one of the guys are bound to find it."

When she finished they heard a big crash and swords clashing. Mia supported Emily and helped her to a shadowed area. They silently waited and watched the door as they heard the figure come closer and turn the handle. Mia got ready to fight while Emily tried to look intimidating (but failed). They waited for whomever it was to come in and when they did Mia jumped on it, or should I say them.

"Ow! Who is that?" Mia heard a familiar voice yell.

"Mike? Is that you?" Mia asked as she got off him and Jayden. Then Antonio and Kevin came in looking bewildered.

"Mia!" Jayden yelled and gave her a huge hug.

"Jayden!" Mia screamed in joy.

Mike saw Emily on the ground and rushed over to her and knelt beside her.

"Oh Emily… what happened to you?" He asked in concern while examining hger injuries.

"Lets just say I tried to be brave and resisted against Javier." Emily smiled and hugged Mike.

Mike shook his head and said, "What am I going to do to you?"

"Love me?" Emily suggested and Mike laughed.

"Alright everyone lets get out of here before big bad gets here." Antonio suggested and they all nodded. Mike lifted Emily picked up Emily and put her on his back. They all left he cell and made their escape. They got pretty far, so far they could see the exit, but then they heard someone call out

"Aw you just got here, why leave so soon?"

**And there's the next chapter! Sorry for not updating fast but I'm trying my hardest. Anyways remember to R/R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody hope everyone's looking forward summer vacation! I want to thank my anonymous reviewer who encouraged me write. Now to everyone else I have to say I'm **_**very **_**disappointed in the lack reviews. I only got like two or three reviews. So here's the deal I don't want to write something that no one wants read, so if I don't get at least seven reviews I will abandon the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

They turned around and saw Javier smiling cruelly. He walked towards them and they retreated as far as they could but soon ran into a wall.

"Well looks like I got you now so why don't you surrender now and I'll end your lives quick."

Kevin, Antonio, and Jayden stepped forward while Mike gave Emily to Mia and joined the others.

"We'll never let you hurt anyone again. So prepare to feel the wrath of four pissed off power rangers." Kevin said as he and the others pulled put their sammurizers.

"Samurizer!" Everyone but Antonio yelled, "Go go Samurai!"

"Samurizers!" Antonio yelled, "Gold power!"

"Rangers together! Samurai forever!" They said together, and posed.

"Its your death wish." Javier said and charged and the battle started.

Mike attacked using the standard sword on sword attack. He aimed for Javier's stomach, which was the only place that wasn't protected by chains. Jayden saw he was doing and distracted Javier by doing fakes quick jabs and dodging. Javier struck Jayden in the chest, which sent him flying into Antonio and Kevin who were guarding the girls.

"Haha! No one can stop me!" Javier laughed. Unfortunately he saw Mike trying to sneak attack him and blasted him into the others.

"Now rangers time for you…" He stopped midsentence and fell over and started to shake. He turned around and saw the pink and yellow rangers morphed and had their special weapons out.

Emily was leaning on Mia heavily and breathing rapidly. Emily started to sway and fainted, but Mia caught her before she hit the ground. The guys got up raced towards them. Mike took Emily from Mia, and with the help of Kevin got her on his back. Jayden gave Mia bear hug and praised her, but then they heard a raspy voice behind them.

"You think… you've won…huh?" Javier puffed, "Well newsflash… you still… have to get… out of… the cave. And I'm… about blow any… second now. So if I… go then we all… go."

The rangers looked at each other and started sprinting to exit. They were already close to it when they were fighting Javier so they were only twenty yards form the exit when they heard an explosion behind them. They started feeling hot and saw the fire from the explosion was chasing them. They ran harder and now were only fifteen yards away. Ten yards. Five yards. They were so close but they were getting burnt because the fire was so close. They dove out of the cave right as the fire burst out. They rolled down a hill and fell into a lake.

"Ahhhh" Mia screamed as she fell. They landed on the water with six big splashes. Antonio was first to crawl up on land followed by Jayden. Next Kevin and Mia. Mia leaned on Kevin as she walked towards Jayden. Mike came next and looked for Emily.

"Has anyone seen Emily?" He asked. Everyone looked around but no one saw the hyper girl.

"She must not have come out of the water." Mia said worriedly. Jayden pulled her trembling form into his arms.

Jayden looked at Kevin and said, "Kevin go swim out to where we landed and look for Emily. She probably sunk to the bottom because she was to weak and tired to swim here."

Kevin nodded and dove into the water. He swam hard to where they had landed. He treaded for a while then swam to the bottom. It was dark and murky in the water so it was hard too see. The seaweed was thick and lush so Kevin got stuck a couple of times and had to swim back up to breath. On his fourth time he swam to the bottom and saw Emily lying there trapped in seaweed and struggling slightly. Kevin swam to her and cut the seaweed as she passed out. He picked her up and swam towards the surface. About half way he was losing his breath. As a swimmer he can go without breathing fore a long time, but he had been down for a very long time. He got to the surface he took a deep breath and swam to the little island.

"Oh my god Emily!" Mike yelled as soon as he saw her. He took her from Kevin and hugged her. He got on his knees and performed CPR on her. After a while she started to stir and coughed up some water and opened her eyes. Mia came over and knelt beside her too. She hugged them and soon the others came over and joined the group hug.

"Okay I think its time we get back to the Shiba house." Jayden said as he pulled away from the hug. The others nodded and detached themselves from the hug. Jayden gave Mia a piggyback and Mike did the same fro Emily. They all walked towards the house in silence.

When they got there they heard Ji shuffling around the house trying to get all his medical equipment together. He took Mia and Emily into the makeshift hospital room. The boys weren't allowed to be with them so they sat outside waiting.

"Ugh. I hate waiting." Mike groaned as he knocked his head against the wall. He, Kevin and Antonio were sitting against the wall while Jayden was pacing across the hall.

"We all do Mike, but we have to wait for Mentor Ji to tell us what the result is." Kevin said. He too was agitated but didn't show it for Mike and Jayden's sake.

Just then Mentor Ji came out.

**And that's a wrap. Ok remember to R/R or else I wont update anymore. Again I want to thank my anonymous reviewer for encouraging me! Hopefully see you soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

** Hi everyone! Ok I got six reviews so I decided to end the story here. But make sure to check out my soon to be other stories. Hope you enjoy the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own P.R.S.**

Everyone got up and stared at Ji. The old mentor looked around at all the worried faces and took a deep breath.

"Well Mia seems to be more emotionally hurt than physically. She has a couple of bruises and cuts but nothing major. Emily on the other hand is hurt pretty bad physically. She has a dislocated shoulder, which I had to put back in place it. She has a major blood loss due to deep cuts. Her back is covered in scratches and bruises. She has a head wound that will probably hurt for a couple weeks but there's no memory loss. She has a broken jaw and three ribs. She has a sprained wrist and bruises going all along her arms. Her legs have multiple cuts, and one cut is rather serious but she will be fine after about three weeks."

The guys all stared in horror at the list of injuries. Jayden was silently relieved that it was Emily who was majorly hurt and not Mia. It wasn't that he didn't care about Emily but he would never want anything to happen to Mia.

"Can we see them?" Antonio asked quietly.

"I don't see why not but be warned. Mia is traumatized and is in a state of shock so don't do anything to out her under stress. And Emily is unconscious but she might be able to hear you talk so be careful in what you say."

They nodded and went into the makeshift hospital. Mia staring at Emily sadly and didn't even notice them come in. She had some bandages around her back and shoulders but other she seem fine. Emily was covered bandages and had pained expression on her face.

"Mia?" Jayden asked cautiously and slowly walked over.

"Its all my fault." Mia said without facing Jayden.

"What's your fault Mia?" Jayden was at her bed now and sat next to her. Meanwhile Mike went over and sat on Emily's bed with Antonio while Kevin made his way over to Mia's bed and stood next to her.

"Its my fault that Emily got hurt. If I had just been stronger then she would never have gotten hurt."

Jayden shocked at this and said, "Mia don't you think that! It was that Nighlock's fault! He hurt both you and Emily and there is no way you can protect Emily and yourself when you're already injured."

Mia turned to face him with tears in her eyes and said, "You have no idea what happened. You didn't see what Javier did to her and me."

"You're right I don't know what happen but." Jayden said and took her hands; "I do know you would do anything to keep Emily from getting hurt. She's your little sister and you would do everything within your power to keep her from getting hurt.

"Okay I hate to ruin your moment but Em is starting to wake up and I don't think she'll want to wake up to see you two making out." Mike said with a smirk on his face.

Mia smiled and gave Jayden a quick kiss on the cheek and wiped her tears from her face. Jayden helped Mia Out of bed and sat her on the chair nest to Emily. Everyone gathered around Emily's bed as she stirred.

Emily's eyes fluttered open and looked around at everyone with a weak smile.

"Hey guys. Are all of you alright?' She asked worriedly.

"Em you're the one in the hospital bed and you're asking if we're alright?" Mike chuckled.

Emily blushed and said, "Well you guys did battle Javier and rolled off a cliff and fell onto a lake a hundred yards below."

They all laughed together and they talked for hours on end. Mia and Emily told them what happened in the mine and the guys told them about their attempts to find them.

"I just have one question." Kevin said. He faced Emily and asked, "What gave you the idea to try and use a symbol; without a samurizer?"

Emily shrugged and said, "I don't know. I guess I was so desperate to get out that I got the idea."  
"Well however way you got it, it deserves a gold star." Antonio said and everyone laughed at his corny gold joke.

And they continued like that for the rest of the night. Both Mia and Emily made a full recovery, and together the samurai defeated Xandred and they all lived happily ever after in the Shiba House.

**And that's the last chapter! I really hope you all enjoyed my story. I want to thank Wolfgirl777769 who has encouraged me throughout the story. I also want to thank all my readers for taking the time to read this and thanks to all the reviewers who encouraged me write. Look out for my next story.**

**Soccersinger **


End file.
